Girl Judai
by Yuya Sayatika
Summary: This was based off a doujinshi on you tube (link in the story) So basically the title is self explanatory.


Okay! Yes another story. I know o should f*cking finish the ones I already need to get done but i saw this: https/youtu.be/Br3Dc6qm58U and i keep watchin it and i just keep laughing my ass off. Okay so this is a one shot!

Warning: Girl Jaden Yusei having fantasies and also might have entrance to a lemon at the end but no lemon.

Aright lets get started.

\--

"Nani? Judai is a girl?" A black haired teen asked. His blue eyes were widened and he had a small blush on his cheeks. Another boy who could be known as the Yugi Moto nodded.

"Hai. I guess your the only one that did not know. But do not worry Yusei-san. You will notice it once you see Judai-chan." The king of Games said.

Yusei however seemed caught in his own thoughts. _'All this time Judai has ben a girl?... I really need to pay attention more.'_

Just as his thoughts ended, a tomboyish looking girl came into the living room. "Hey Yusei? Have you seen my dueling disk anywhere? I can not seem to remember were i put it."

The girl gave a sheepish grin. She wore a black tank top with her red slifer jacket hooked one her shoulders and tight white short shorts. Yusei's blush increased.

"A lady should not be dressed like this!" he exclaimed putting his hands on Judai's soft, feminine shoulders. The brunette pouted. "But it is to hot! Its summer time if you do not remember!" She said.

Meanwhile, Yusei was caught up in his thoughts looking at Judai's small breasts. H caught a passionate look in his eye and blushed a deep cherry red.

 _'They look so soft.' he thought. The girl in general, was oblivious at the pervis stare at her chest and grabbed Yusei's attention again._

 _"Are you alright Yusei? Do you have a fever?" Judai asked meekly. That about did it for Yusei and he found himself falling back._

 _However in the nick of time Judai grabbed the older male's hand but at the same time, lost her own balance. Making Yusei fall on top of the brunette._

"Itai." The black haired male mumbled but then realized the position he and Judai were in. The male was straddling the young girl with one of his legs near her nether regions and his right hand was on her...

Right breast. That did it. Sexual thoughts serged through Yusei and he ended up having a nose bleed.

Judai noticed but took it the wrong way thinking he was injured. "*Gasps* Are you okay Yusei?! Your nose is bleeding!" She exclaimed.

In the mean time Yami came out of the puzzle as a spirit and looked at the other two teens. "Wow has spring come?" He asked Yugi.

"No mou hituro no boku. They are just clumsy." He explained. Yugi then took a sip of his tea. Ahh the wonders of what could happen. If that's the case then he might to book it out of here for a day or two. Just to be safe.

The king of games stood up making the other two duelists stop their talking. "I will be gone for about two days. I am going to the next town to talk to a friend. So I hope you two have fun." Yugi snickered and walked out of the home the three currently shared.

He just hoped that they do not make a mess...

A few hours later( so im going of topic with the video. Sue me!)

After Yugi left, Yusei locked himself in his room, not even answering when Judai came to give him some food.

He was extremely happy that Judai was kind but he was also embarrassed. He had done a forbidden thing to an innocent female that was two years younger than him.(A/N: Just to clear this up Yusei is 20 and Judai is 18.)

He had touched her breast without permission and he felt awful. He felt like he should be put in that detention center again. He was an adult while Judai was still considered a minor.

He heard a small click, interrupting his thoughts. He looked to the door horrified. Yusei saw Judai holding a lock pick in her hand. _'How did she get that anyway?!'_ The older male thought.

Judai caught the black-haired male's gaze and smiled. "You might be wondering were I got this lock pick. Well i took a stroll around and i found it on the ground." she said smugly.

"Anyway. Why are you avoiding me? Did i do something for you to dislike me?" She whispered loudly enough for Yusei to hear her.

Yusei was immediately filled with guilt so he got up and hugged Judai close to him. Her head on his chest and his arms around her waist. He was nuzzling her Kuribo like hair with his cheek.

"I could never hate you. But I did something to you without your permission. Remember when we fell early today?" He asked looking at Judai's eyes.

Once he saw her nod he kept talking. "I landed on you and when I noticed I had a hand on your breast I could not look in you eyes." he finished but then he felt one of his hands being grabbed by a small soft hand.

The small hand led his to one of Judai's breasts and put it on. He looked at Judai, blushing. "You baka. You always had permission to do what ever you want with me. I am not that naive to notice they way you blush when you look my way. But just to say,"

She stopped leaning in closer to Yusei's face. Judai's lips barley touched the older male's. She then kept speaking. "I love you to." then before Yusei had a chance to respond, the brunette kissed him softly. He tensed at first but then his one arm still around the female's waist tightened.

He did not notice that he squeezed the girl's breast he was still holding, however he did notice the moan. He pulled back at Judai's flushed face.

"You should realize that you may regret what we are going to do Judai. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Yusei asked sternly. Judai nodded bring her arms around the male's neck.

"I would not regret this. But if you think we are going to fast in this then i will respect your decision." She said.

a One hour later*

The two young adults lay in the bed, panting and sweaty. The had made love a few times that night. Yusei still admires the way that Judai was so loud.

The male felt movement on his chest and he looked down to see the female was fast asleep. Yusei smiled and cuddled Judai closer.

"Your now mine Judai-chan. And I wont let you go. Ever." That said he went to sleep knowing that he will keep this promise.


End file.
